WHERE IS ELIZABETH!
by Loki'sMaster
Summary: Elizabeth disappears, and who looks for her? HER FIANCEE AND HIS BUTLER OF COURSE! But does the shinigami have something to do with her dissappearance?
1. WHERE IS ELIZABETH!

"WHERE IS ELIZABETH?" screamed Francis Middleford. She has been so worried since the mysterious disappearance of her dear daughter Elizabeth, fiancée to the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. "I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS! We have GOT to find my dear darling daughter…" she said in a collected state of mind. Ciel looked on edge. White knuckles gripping forcefully on the arm rests of his throne-like chair, and a stern look upon his face, said it all. _We are going to find her…_

"Sebastian! We will start investigating IMMEDIATELY!" "Yes, my lord."

"Aunt Francis, stay here and rest. We will find Liz—Elizabeth. I promise."

Francis smiled and nodded, knowing full well that Ciel would always get the job done, especially with his exceptional butler, Sebastian Michaels. All dressed in black, and those mysterious red-tinted eyes. Very deep and passionate, yet intimidating… he always got the job done. No matter what. It never left the Queen dissatisfied, not one bit. Today's job was to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Elizabeth Middleford. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "We….dont know anything about her disappearance…do we." Sebastian gazed his eyes down to meet the young master's. "Im afraid so, Young Mast—*THWACK!*" "OWW! THAT WAS MY BEAUTIFUL FACEEE!" screamed a perfectly recognizable shinigami. Grell Sutcliffe, former "butler" of Madame Red, Ciel's aunt. "I told you not to hit me in the—AAAH!" the gender-confused man screamed as Sebastian pulled on his beautiful red hair that glistened in the moonlight. "STOP STOP ILL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Ciel raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you know anything about the kidnapping of Elizabeth Middleton?" said Sebastian with an inquisitive voice. "I….I only know one thing." Grell replied, having a certain sparkle in his eye. _Its time to get revenge on Ronald for throwing away my makeup…_ "Ronald Knox, my subordinate, was supposed to kidnap a girl and then kill her—" "KILL?" Ciel replied in horror and astonishment. "Relax…" said Sebastian, calm and cool as he ever will be. "What does she look like?" he asked. Grell looked at Sebastian with a sly smile. "I will tell you the rest, if Seba~chan gives me a nice kiss…OWWWW!" Grell was interrupted when Ciel actually slapped Grell in the face. "No, its fine. Im doing this only once so that he will SHUT THE HELL UP.", said Sebastian with a stern look on his face. He then glared at Grell. "Tell anyone of this, and I will eat your soul…" "Ehh….okayy…" Grell said, scared. Sebastian leaned in and touched his lips gently to Grell's . Grell started spazzing out like a fangirl. "OOH SEBA~CHAN I DIDN'T KNOW!" Grell raved while Ciel was massaging his own temples and pondering the same thought over and over. _I didn't think that he would really do that…_

"Tell us NOW Grell." Sebastian interrupted Grell's fangirl moment. "Oh Sebas~chan don't be so pushy. I will tell you… she is blonde. With curly pigtails. And she was wearing a very decorated dress. She had low heels and her name was Elizabeth—" "WHERE IS RONALD!" Sebastian and Ciel both said in unison. "I don't know." "TELL US NOW, RED HEADED MORON!" sreamed Ciel. Sebastian lightly placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Calm down, I can get him to tell us." "NOOOOO!" Grell howled as Sebastian beat the living DEATH out of him. Grell's face was all swollen and puffy looking. Suddenly, William Spears (yet another shinigami) showed up!

"Here to pick up your slut?" Sebastian said with a totally serious face. "Im afraid so. Grell, you are in violation again. Giving out shinigami mission information…you will probably be suspended yet again…" "NO! This is so not fair!" Grell whined while being dragged away by William into the dark of the night. Sebastian looked down at Ciel. "I guess I should look for Ronald then. Breakfast will be eggs, something easy enough for Bard to cook. I will leave it in his hands." "Ugh…okay. But if he blows up the kitchen again, I swear—" Ciel then turned around to find that no one was there. "Sebastian, I order you to find Lizzy. Do whatever you want to do, just find her." A faint reply in the darkness… "Yes…my lord…."


	2. Pinned Down

"This is ridiculous…" mumbled a disgruntled shinigami. Ronald wasn't having a good time tonight, for he didn't feel well and he got word from William that Sebastian was looking for him. He really didn't care, he just needed a good night's rest. This abandoned hotel, surprisingly kept tidy and clean, had a huge bed where he would sleep for the night. Ronald slowly lurked over to the closet to find his pair of pajamas that he had brought with him. Pink shortie shorts and a big white t-shirt. Ronald lay down on the bed, placing his head ever so perfectly onto his folded arms. Suddenly, Ronald jolted up as there was a soft and subtle knock on the door. Ronald, still in his girly pajamas, walked slowly over to the door with a baseball bat and his glasses on close to his fearful yet brave looking green eyes. He reached for the old rusty doorknob and slowly turned it while asking who it was. No answer. He unchained the chain-lock on the door and swung the door open, swinging the bat frantically outside of the door. "Wha? Nobody's there…hmm….whatever." Ronald turned around, dropping the bat to the floor in pure fear of what stood before his very eyes. Sebastian Michaelis had caught up to him. "Sebastian….I didn't do anything I swea—" and before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian had thrown him onto the bed and had pinned his thin wrists above his head. Ronald, writhing in shock and fear, kept his eyes closed as he kept denying that he did anything.

"Ronald….open your eyes." Sebastian leaned down to whisper into Ronald's ear.

"Wh…why? Aren't you going to kill me?" replied a worried shinigami.

"Kill you? Oh no. Why would I waste such a beautiful thing…" the demon said, running his forefinger through the obvious curl on Ronald's blonde head.

"Ahh…..nn….dont…"

"Don't…what?" Sebastian playfully teased, still using a low and calm voice that was oddly soothing to the younger man trying to escape from underneath him.

"D…don't…why are you here? If you're not going to kill me, that is…"

"Oh…because I know you didn't do anything. I got Grell to persuade Ciel that you had taken Elizabeth. And me, acting like I didn't know it, ran off to find you. I had to…ahem…_pay_ Grell for doing that favor."

"So….WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ronald screamed, then retracted realizing that Sebastian could have torn him limb from limb before he even got to finish his retort.

"Because…..ive always wanted to…" Sebastian started, then leaned in right next to Ronald's ear and started heavily breathing in it, making Ronald arch and blush. "…fuck you so hard that you scream a demon's name like mine." , the demon purred in his ear. Ronald's eyes shot open from flustered squinting to wide open with fear.

"S…Sebastian. You d-don't have to d-do this. You could j-just leave right now. I-its fi—" Ronald would have finished if a pair of voluptuous red lips didn't meet his own in a fiery battle between tongues. Ronald didn't know why he kept his mouth open to let that happen, but some how….it felt...**amazing**. He couldn't believe it. Sebastian loosened his tight almost bone-breaking grip into one more of just being strong enough to keep Ronald from escaping. Ronald looked up into Sebastian's red lustful eyes, matching his with green ones full of a sudden luster that made Ronald irresistible.

"I've wanted to do this for some time now." Sebastian said, softly caressing Ronald's cheek with his forefinger. Ronald looked up at Sebastian and all of the sudden started blushing furiously.

"R-really?" Sebastian let go of Ronald's hands and the young shinigami placed them both on the demon's pale but handsome face.

"Yes…" he said with that seductive tone in his voice.


End file.
